


Unlikely Odds

by lodessa



Series: Balancing Act [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Secrets, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: The two of them are officially trying to make him lose his mind.“You’re a slut for his cock, aren’t you Ronnie?” Logan pulls Veronica’s legs apart just a little wider, something dangerous in his eyes, a look Eli hasn’t seen there in years, “Got a taste and now you’d do anything for more.”“Takes one to know one,” V shoots back nails raking his shoulders.“You two,” Eli manages, “Do realize I’m right here, right?”





	Unlikely Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> If you want context, it is provided in the first two stories in the series. If you just want to read this part of the PWP, go for it.

“I have acquired bagels… and coffee.”

It takes a moment for Eli to remember where he is or how he got there, gradually regaining enough consciousness to register Veronica’s way too chipper voice and remember that it must be Logan’s fucking arm he can feel slung across his hip. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes and there she is, looming over them with a take out tray of coffee cups in one hand and a paper bag in the other, looking cheerful and relaxed, like this is something that happens every day instead of being unprecedented, like she is used to him fucking Echolls up the ass until they both come.

“Enjoying the view from above from once, V?” he teases, refusing to act like this is weird if she isn’t going to.

“Wait… you went all the way to-“ Logan sits up, looking perfectly mussed as he notes the logo on the coffee cups.

This is weird. This is definitely weird, even for them.

“18 miles each way on the PCH with weekend drivers so you’d better appreciate…” 

Veronica, brandishes her finger at them and Logan holds up his hands to indicate surrender.

“Well, now that we have that settled…” Veronica grins in satisfaction and crawls back into bed between them, “a mexican mocha for you,” she proffers the relevant cup at Logan and then holds the second out for Eli, “and an iced skinny vanilla latte for you.”

"Gee boys, could you be a little more transparent when it comes to your mutual homoerotic fixation and your preferred beverages?” she smirks as she takes a sip of what he doesn't have to ask to know is a chai with a shot of espresso: leopards spots and all that.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Logan matches her smirk.

“So you said something about bagels…” Eli interjects, starting to feel a little awkward as Logan and Veronica's domestic familiarity kicks in.

“A plain bagel with egg, bacon, and pepperjack for Logan and a sesame seed bagel with egg, pesto, and gouda for you.” 

Veronica produces them with a flourish, obviously proud of having anticipated what they would have ordered for breakfast as she is at having ferreted out his emasculating preference of drink. She is right about both, of course, as always.

“Clearly I need to invite you over more often, Weev, if I want breakfast in bed from her,” Logan winks at him.

Veronica throws a balled up napkin at Logan’s head halfheartedly.

“I guess if you need an excuse, Echolls, for your unquenchable thirst for me, that’s about as good as anything else you would come up with,” he shoots back.

“Should I have spiked your drinks to make you more pliant?” Veronica rolls her eyes insincerely, interrupting them before Logan can reply.

Eli almost shoots something back, but then he catches the little grit hidden in her voice, the hardness that betrays a soft spot he’d push if it was Logan but not with Veronica, not unless he was actually angry.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes and I’ll show you pliant,” Logan drawls lazily. 

“Sustenance first,” Veronica insists, so they sit there awkwardly on the bed together and eat, V fully dressed and he and Logan doing their best to act casual in their nakedness. Logan is doing a better job than he is; Eli knows that and he hates it.

“So… How are you two imagining this is going to work?” she asks at last, a little bravado in the mix.

“We start with getting you off,” Eli states, looking Logan in the eye and daring him to contradict, “Being relaxed will make everything easier.”

Logan nods in acquiescence. He’s not sure why he’s now the director of sexual exploration in V and Echolls’ relationship, or why it makes him feel better, but he is apparently and it does.

“Well that does sound promising… Who’s up first, cowboys?”

“I believe it’s ladies choice,” Logan replies with a little mock bow.

Veronica does the head tilt and looks at both of them, reaching out to put the coffee cups on the nightstand.

“Let’s start with Eli’s cock and Logan’s mouth,” she dares, pulling her tank top over her head and reaching around to unhook her bra. 

Eli has always been attracted to her boldness, but this is something new. As he watches her shimmy out of her jeans and skimpy underwear, he wonders just how far Veronica Mars might take this.

“Come on boys… Don’t make me finger myself,” she demands, kneeling in the center of the bed naked and expectant.

He slides in behind her, kissing her shoulders and massaging her breasts with his hands, turned on by her direct approach and her naked body but wanting her worked up as well. Logan crawls around in front of her, hands on her hips as he leans in with that long tongue of his to lap at her clit like a cat with a bowl of cream. Veronica moans, squirming against him, and Eli pinches her nipples with every movement of her ass against him, his cock rapidly going from firm to rock hard as is it pressed against her ass cheeks.

“Eliii…” she groans, “Come on.”

She arches back against him, inviting him to slide inside of her, shuddering in enjoyment when he does. Logan’s tongue runs around the base of his cock where he and Veronica meet, warm and wet against his balls and for just a moment he takes them in his mouth and sucks, before moving his lips back to Veronica’s clit.

V falls forward slightly, hands gripping Logan’s shoulders for balance. Her arousal and Logan’s saliva drip from Eli’s cock, the moisture running down his balls and making them more sensitive to the cool air contrasting with the heat of Veronica’s body.

He thrusts a little harder and he can’t help thinking that if Logan were to take his balls in his mouth for a little longer while they were like this, suck on them as Veronica squeezed wet and warm around him, he’d probably come so hard he forgot his own name. That’s definitely not leverage he wants Echolls to have so he shifts gears, grinding in a circular motion into V and enjoying the sweet sound of her groan and the way her pussy tightens around him in response. 

He moves her hair out of the way, running his lips along the side of her neck as he continues his slow deep movements. She shudders, gripping Logan’s shoulders for balance.

He grips her breast with one hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, as he breathes against her ear with a hint of exaggeration. She makes a sharp little whimpering sound that he knows is to do with whatever Logan’s just done and he can’t help himself from thrusting a little harder.

When she comes she leans the entirety of her weight against his chest and shoulder and he has to brace an arm behind himself to keep from being knocked back, feeling her shake and squeeze and hearing her cry out.

It takes her a minute to pull herself together, but when she does she pushes Logan back, pulling away from Eli. The cool air hits his cock and he shivers.

“Lie back on the bed,” she instructs him, bravado back, “Logan, you deal with the nightstand situation.”

He’s barely collapsed down between the pillows when she’s on him. Her hand drags over his cock and up his chest, before she plunges down onto him with a satisfied sigh.

He can feel her tense up though, ever so slightly, as Logan positions himself behind her, uncapping the lube.

“Don’t think about that right now,” he murmurs, taking her head in his hands and pulling her down into a kiss, “Be here with me.”

She relaxes a little more, into the contact, kissing him back slow and deeply. 

He can see Logan run his fingers down Veronica’s lower back, tracing the line of her spine. Then his head follows the path of his hand, kissing her skin and Eli can feel her shiver at the sensation.

He has no idea where the great tits V has now came from, back when they were younger she was all sharp angles, but fuck if he just doesn’t want to suck on them every time.

Every time being something like fives times now. The question of whether Logan knows that Veronica has been showing up and his place and fucking his brains out ever since the three of them spent that first night together flickers through Eli’s mind before he shoves it aside.

Instead he pushes up on his elbows to kiss her harder, rub his chest against hers, place one hand on her ribcage, just under her breast and one hand on the back of Logan’s head.

“We good?” Logan asks, as he reaches the base of her spine, hands moving to her ass and then leaning in and licking Weevil’s balls again, causing him to dig his fingers into Logan’s scalp and his cock to twitch noticeably enough for Veronica to let out an audible moan in response.

“We’re good,” V confirms, rocking slowly around him.

“Better than,” she whispers into Eli’s ear before starting to suck on his neck just below it.

The two of them are officially trying to make him lose his mind.

“You’re a slut for his cock, aren’t you Ronnie?” Logan pulls Veronica’s legs apart just a little wider, something dangerous in his eyes, a look Eli hasn’t seen there in years, “Got a taste and now you’d do anything for more.”

“Takes one to know one,” V shoots back nails raking his shoulders as she stops and lets out a feral sounding moan before finishing, “Bet you get all worked up at the thought of sucking me off him, the taste of us mixing together on your tongue as you blow him until you drown.”

“You two,” Eli manages, even though Veronica’s pussy is gripping so tightly now with each thrust of him inside her, “Do realize I’m right here, right?”

Logan presses his tongue into Veronica, running the tip up along Eli’s cock as he does it, and they both gasp in unison. Eli has to bite his lip so hard it bleeds to keep from losing the control he is hanging onto for dear life.

“Right here eating up every word,” Veronica swallows, before running her tongue over his mouth to where it’s bleeding, “I bet if we kept going you’d get off just from hearing it.”

Neither of them are denying it, though, not even a little. He has to wonder if they talk about him while they are in bed on a regular basis when he isn’t here to hear it.

He doesn’t say that though, taking advantage of how close her face is to his to cut off the conversation with contact, moving both hands around to grab a handful of ass, spreading her open for Logan, while at the same time pulling her back a little to tease her with just the head of his cock.

She fights back, grabbing his hips and pulling them up to meet her, thumbs digging in right above the bone. Nipping his bottom lip, she throws her head back, arching her whole body to take him deeper.

He’s hooked, caught up in the naked predatory want of Veronica in this moment, the way she’s going all in, no more amused exploration just taking him without restraint or hesitation.

He’s pretty sure that they are both distracted enough to be caught off guard when Logan pushes a finger in. It doesn’t matter that it’s been the plan all along, that a moment ago (before the bickering) he checked. Veronica stops mid thrust, eyes widening.

“V?” he asks, knowing Logan can’t see her face.

“It’s okay just… new.”

Eli and Logan make eye contact over Veronica’s shoulder and he nods carefully. 

“How about we just stay here,” he shifts his focus back to her, using his grip on her ass to pull her back down his cock the rest of the way, before moving one arm around her shoulders to hold her close and the other hand to her face, brushing strands of hair from it before kissing her softer this time, “Let you adjust a little.”

It would go better if Logan wasn’t trying to hit a moving target, at least getting started.

“Relax,” Logan adds, “It’ll feel good soon, at least I-”

He cuts himself off and Eli wonders what he was about to say. Was he about to start talking about last night… how much he’d loved taking it up the ass from Eli? He can’t help remembering, the feel of Logan under him, the way he had shaked and begged for more.

“You what, Echolls? Turned into a greedy little cockslut begging me to fuck your ass harder?”

Logan jams another finger into Veronica and she responds by kissing Eli a little harder, moisture dripping down between them.

“I wonder,” she smiles mischievously. There’s an air of mystery and intrigue to it, as though she’s got a secret and not sandwiched naked between them, “Whether he’ll like being on this end of it as much as he did the other side. What do you think, Eli?”

“I think the real question, V…” he says, trailing one hand up her spine while the other stays in place, “Is whether you will enjoy being a participant as much as you did being a spectator.”

The flutter of her breath at his movement is satisfying and the tension that had been building in Logan’s jaw relaxes a little. 

He feels accomplished, but that catch in her breath reminds him of last week: 

Logan had still be out of town (he thinks) and V hadn’t been in a rush to leave immediately that last time. She’d stayed sprawled across his bed, face half buried in the pillows, well after she’d caught her breath. He’d dared, leaning over and mapping her fair skin with his hands, finding where she reacted and how as he did. Then she’d twisted around and done some exploring of her own.

“She has always liked to watch,” Logan teases lightly, continuing to move his hand presumably, from the way Veronica shifts around Eli,” Isn’t that right, Detective Mars?”

_Touch yourself._ she’d demanded sitting back on her knees at the foot of the bed almost a month ago, _I want to see how you do it._

Damn him he would have done almost anything if she’d asked.

Logan’s looking at him, waiting for some sort of retort from one of them, and he pulls himself out of the memory and into the moment. There’s something hungry about that mouth, he’s always thought, even when the idea seemed well damn ridiculous. Logan Echolls, the boy with everything, was still fucking hungry, huh? 

“Why else you think she picked you, pretty boy?” he shoots out, not his best work but it will do. 

Logan is pretty, he can admit that now he guesses. You fuck someone, you don’t have to pretend they aren’t.

Besides, these days the boy is built. 

“My wicked fast tongue, amigo.”

“Are you going to do me? Or just bluster?” Veronica chimes in, not really seemed overly annoyed as she moves her hands up his body as well and almost absentmindedly flicks his nipples.

Logan swats her ass lightly with his free hand and, as she flinches around him, Eli finds himself wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of that, then just as quickly gets caught up in the visual of what is would be like to have Logan bent over and at his mercy, all long limbs and sinewy muscle, begging him to smack him again.

Logan loves to beg, he knows now, and he does it so well.

“As my impatient princess commands,” he grins, moving both hands to help position her as he moves closer against her, his erection pressing against Eli’s balls before he adjusts again.

It is difficult to stay still, as Logan’s cock rubs against his sensitive balls and thighs, as Veronica bucks in reaction to his adjustment when he finally presses to her asshole and then inwards.

He scans her face, ready to pull them both away if it looks like she’s trying to take on more than she can handle. There’s stubborn and then there’s taking stubborn to the point of stupid, and that’s where he and V differ. She can tell he thinks, because she nods slightly. He reaches up and caresses the side of her face, tilting her chin up to meet his lips with her own.

She kisses him through the stretch. 

“You know, you two are just adorable,” Logan says with with a slight hint of poison to his tone, “Just precious.”

“Funny,” he retorts, “I was about to say the same thing about you two.”

And then they are fucking, again, all of them, Logans hands moving to Eli’s hips as he times their thrusts with each other, his mouth moving from Veronica’s neck to Eli’s ear.

Eli reacts, moving his own hands to Logan’s tight little ass, one hand anchored steady and the other moving in to make contact with each thrust. Both Logan and Veronica gasp in unison.

“Keep doing that,” Veronica groans, “When you slap his ass his cock twitches just so and… uuuhhh… oh… Yeah like that.”

“You heard the lady,” Logan gasps, fingers digging into Eli’s skin, “Make sure to get both sides.”

Eli wonders whether he should expect Logan to show up at his door next, horny and desperate, or whether there’s too much pride, too much baggage between them, for that without some sort of referee between them.

He has to admit he wouldn’t turn him away.

No. He’d fuck him into next week, every bit as much as Veronica has been them both.

“Pretty soon,” he huffs, struggling to control his hip movements as Veronica savages his shoulder with her mouth and he tries to push away the thought of Logan (On all fours, ass reddened from his hand. Keeling before him and swallowing him. Handcuffed and spread wide.), “I’m going to start expecting you two to show me your sex dungeon.”

He smacks Logan harder, all three of them moaning now. Veronica seems to have relaxed into it, taking them both.

It doesn’t last long. Logan grabs his hands at one point and pins them down against the bed as his movements become jerky and erratic. He comes with his eyes and mouth wide open. 

When he pulls out, Eli can feel the sticky wetness run down his balls and something about that sets his body to tingling. Veronica sits up a bit, anchoring his hands where Logan left off, and moans as Logan reaches around and presses his hand to her clit.

Eli’s eyes flutter closed in enjoyment and the need to take a minute away from looking at Veronica to recuperate, so he doesn’t see it coming. Suddenly there’s just a warm wet pressure against his balls and holy shit, Logan is licking- No. Logan is sucking his balls and his eyes fly open and Veronica is above him, whole body visible as she rides his cock and he’s grasping for some sort of control but it slips through his fingers.

_Keep going,_ she told him, _Close your eyes and tell me what you are imagining._

_Taking you in the shower._ he half lied, leaving out the more domestic bits, _You’ve got your legs wrapped around me and every time I lick your nipples you go nuts…_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it has been over two years since I last updated this series and I don't know how many people even care anymore, but it's finally finished. Well... this installment anyway. Clearly there is unresolved stuff here.
> 
> The one person who I know always makes me want to write is my dear friend Jaq, and I felt like I should give her something for her birthday, even if it was just finishing up and unfinished fic I'd been teasing her with for a long time, rather than something actually fresh. I hope it lives up to the wait, dear.


End file.
